1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone arrays, and in particular, relates to microphone arrays disposed on electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphone arrays, which can help to eliminate noise and wind shear sound and record sound more clearly, have gradually become essential components of consumer electronic products such as notebooks or mobile phones.
The microphone array disposed on a notebook computer can be used for many applications. However, in most of these applications, the microphone array only needs to receive sounds from the user who is right in front of the notebook.
Therefore, the present invention provides new microphone arrays for notebooks, which can appropriately remove the other sounds that come from the back of the notebook.